The Prince's Cat
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Byakuya is part of a royal family that has a secret. All of them are half animal half human. No one knows about the secret until they are exposed. After discovering Byakuya was the one who possibly blew their cover he is banished from the family. He goes out wandering from place to place until he is taken and offered an interesting job. Being the pet of a prince. Jushiro/Byakuya
1. A New Home

Something random I came up with, oh well. Read, Review and Enjoy. I do not own bleach. If I did guys would not watch it. Rated M for later chapters.

Byakuya frowned as he was pushed roughly to his fitting room. Everything was the same everyday. Sometimes he wished things would change. He sighed as a tape measure was pulled around his chest and stomach. He gasped he was dragged away from the tailors and mirrors. He looked around as he was violently thrown to the ground. "You are a disgrace to this family. You are no longer welcome here or anywhere near us!"

"I," Byakuya stopped as a hand was raised. He bowed his head as he waited for the retreating footsteps to fade completely. He looked up to see everyone had left. Byakuya sat up promptly and looked around. He was back in his small bed of straw on the streets. "It was only a dream."

"Hey you, on the ground, get up," a guard demanded. Byakuya silently followed the orders. He inhaled sharply as the guard grabbed his face ruffly and ran a hand through his hair. "Bring him with us."

"Stop. Let me go. I demand you let me go at once," Byakuya yelled as he was dragged by another guard. "Let me go."

"Silence or we shall cut out your tongue mutant," the lead guard growled. Byakuya silenced himself and walked along willingly. He felt his throat tighten as they neared a large castle after hours of walking. He stopped as they started inside. "Move or I'll cut off your legs and drag you into the castle."

"Very well, I am moving. But why am I here?" Byakuya questioned finally looking at the guards. He frowned as he looked at the smaller guard which was a woman to his surprise. She was petite, with slightly tanned skin, dark blond hair and gray eyes. The other was a male with tan skin, dark hair cut strangely and a short goatee. Byakuya sighed deeply as he was led through the castle. He yelped as he was forced into a bath where he was scrubbed clean then dressed in new clothes. He gasped as a bow was tied around his neck. "What is this?"

"Silence," the woman said sternly. He stayed silent as the two led him to a room. They pushed him onto the large square bed in the corner. "Stay there."

"Don't move," the man growled. Byakuya hissed as they exposed his ears through his hair and left. A moment later he heard footsteps outside the room. The door opened and a man walked in. He was a tall man with white hair almost reaching his waist parted on the left side with one long piece falling over his right eye, his eyes were a captivating green Byakuya had never seen before. "Tada. Do you like it?"

"This is a person?" the man replied. Byakuya nodded in agreement. "Why is there a person in my room?"

"Well, we thought you'd like him because he's actually a cat mutant. See," the woman replied pulling up Byakuya's ears. He hissed at the contact. He flinched as the white haired man reached out his hand towards his ears. A shiver went down his spine as his ears were touched gently and curiously.

"Amazing! They're the softest things I have ever felt. However, I cannot accept him as a present. He is a living being and can speak for himself. Unless he wishes to stay then I cannot keep him here," the man explained. Byakuya looked at him suspiciously. He jumped when the energetic man turned back to look at him. "I know I will give you a position of being my companion. You may stay in the castle, eat what you want and be happy. What do you say?"

"I-I accept your offer," Byakuya replied quietly. He gasped as he was hugged tightly by the giddy man. "Might I ask your name? I am Byakuya."

"I am Prince Jushiro Ukitake, I shall soon take over the throne from my father," Jushiro explained with a gentle smile. Byakuya looked at him uncertainly as he took the bow off of the pale neko's neck. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. If it is not to much trouble who were those two from earlier?" Byakuya asked noticing their absence. Jushiro turned to him smiling.

"They are Sentaro and Kiyone, my two most loyal servants and body guards. I'm sorry if they treated you ruffly. I'll scold them after dinner. Are you hungry?" Jushiro asked as he moved some blankets around. Byakuya nodded and looked at what the other was doing. He tilted his head in confusion. "Oh, I'm making you a space to sleep here on my bed. After all everyone else will be calling you my pet rather than my friend so, you shall have to sleep here."

"I refuse," Byakuya replied dryly. Jushiro turned with a sad frown on his face. Byakuya blinked in surprise but quickly regained his composure. When Jushiro opened his mouth to speak he was stopped. "I refused simply because if I am to act as your pet then I shall sleep on the ground as a pet should."

"But I do not think of you as a pet, so you shall sleep in my bed," Jushiro said firmly. Byakuya sighed in defeat and pulled the blankets to a small circle at the end of the bed. He growled as Jushiro tried to move them back. "Alright, let us go and eat."

"Very well," Byakuya replied as he followed Jushiro. Byakuya looked around and shook his head. 'I can't believe I am in this situation.' he thought sadly. Months flew by as Byakuya grew accustomed to the job he was given. Eventually he grew to love being in the castle and around his "Owner".

"Byakuya, wake up. Would you like to go with me on a trip to the town?" Jushiro asked smiling as the man yawned showing his fangs. Byakuya nodded as he sat up. He jumped as Jushiro tossed some clothes in his lap. "Get dressed and come down. After you eat we shall leave."

"Yes sir," Byakuya replied picking up the clothes. He smiled as he thought of leaving the large castle he knew well. Half an hour later the pair plus Sentaro and Kiyone left for the town. Byakuya felt excitement boiling in his stomach. He carefully looked around and smiled. The town was bright and cheerful just like the prince.


	2. The Town

Yay! Chapter two so soon! I hope you all like it. Haikha-thank you very much and I'll try to update every chapter quickly. I don't own bleach. Otherwise things would be different. Kidnapping and handjob for this chapter that's all. The next one will possibly be lemons.

* * *

Byakuya smiled as he walked around the small town. He turned as he heard his name. "Byakuya, I want to show you my favorite shop."

"Yes," Byakuya responded following his happy employer. 'What is it in this man that makes people drawn to him?' Byakuya thought to himself. He looked up as they stopped walking. They were in front of a small tea shop. He smiled. Jushiro walked into the shop and held the door for Byakuya. The other started to follow but gasped as he was grabbed. Byakuya struggled against his kidnapper until they stopped in an alley. He bite their finger drawing blood. They immediately let go of the neko and he ran as fast as he could. Everything blurred by him until he was hit swiftly in the neck by am arm making him fall to the ground and his head hit the ground. Byakuya panted heavily as he struggled to breath. "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare," they responded picking him up over their shoulder. Byakuya kicked and punched as he was carried away.

"Jushiro-sama!" Byakuya screamed in a last attempt for help. He waited and looked around. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as no one came. He turned and began hitting the other on the head. "Let me go. This instant, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," the man replied in fake fear. He continued walking until he was tackled. Byakuya groaned as he hit the ground. He looked up and smiled happily as he saw Sentaro. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the prince's personal servant and guard. And he is the prince's cat," Sentaro replied pointing at Byakuya. The man tried to run but failed as Sentaro kicked him to the ground. Byakuya sat up as Kiyone came around the corner and waved. A moment later Jushiro came around the corner and ran to Byakuya.

"Are you alright Byakuya?" the prince asked. Byakuya nodded as he felt his head. There was a large bump where his head hit the ground and something slick. Byakuya pulled his hand in front of his eyes. He put it to the ground as he saw blood covering his fingers. "Byakuya are you hurt?"

"No, it's just a small injury. Nothing to worry about," Byakuya responded shaking his head. He gasped as he was picked up and carried back to the castle."Jushiro-sama put me down this instant!"

"Very well," Jushiro responded dropping Byakuya on their bed. Byakuya glared at him as he stepped back. "Byakuya, you are filthy. Come you need a bath."

"If I need a bath, I can very well get there myself," Byakuya stated standing. He growled as he was picked up and carried to the large bath. "Jushiro-sama, I think I can handle things on my own now."

"Yes you can," Jushiro replied as he stripped. Byakuya flushed and turned away from the prince. "Byakuya?"

"I-I shall take one later," Byakuya replied as he started walking. He promptly fell to his knees as everything spun. He blinked and everything was back to normal. Byakuya looked around slowly and jumped as something touched his arm. "What?"

"It's alright Byakuya, it is only me," Jushiro replied from beside him. He turned and went wide eyed when he saw the prince in the bath with him. Not only were they in the bathe together Jushiro was cleaning him. Byakuya pulled his arm away and started to stand. "Byakuya, you are not clean yet. Sit down."

"If I am to be clean I shall do it myself," Byakuya replied stepping out of the tub. He screamed as he was pulled back into the tub. "Jushiro-sama, please stop this nonsense at once."

"What? I am only trying to clean you. Now sit still," Jushiro stated firmly. Byakuya sighed in defeat and let himself be cleaned. Jushiro jumped when Byakuya made a strange noise as he was cleaning his ears. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, I-I am fine," Byakuya replied looking away from the prince. "I-I believe you've cleaned every inch of my body sir. May I get out now?"

"No, there are still two spots that I have not cleaned. But you need to clean them," the white haired man replied. Byakuya looked at him then looked away as he cleaned his privates. Immediately after he cleaned himself Byakuya was out of the tub. "Byakuya, why do you hide your tail but not you ears?"

"I have been shown much abuse when my tail shows and I was unsure what would happen if I were to show it. So I have not," Byakuya replied drying himself with a towel and putting on new clothes. He shivered and a moan left his lips as a hand wrapped around his tail. He sighed as he felt his tail being stroked carefully. "J-Jushiro-sama, please let go."

"If you are uncomfortable then I apologize," Jushiro stated letting go of the tail. Byakuya left quickly. He looked down at the tent in his pants. Byakuya shook his head and thought deeply of how to solve the problem he had. 'Am I attracted to this man? No, that is wrong. He is a prince and he will find a beautiful woman to be his wife,' Byakuya thought sadly. He shook his head and curled into a ball on the end of the prince's bed. He sat up as his erection throbbed. Byakuya shook his head as he carefully released his hard member from his pants. He moaned as he slowly stroked himself. His breath hitched as he stroked faster. A wanton moan escaped him as he came on his hands."My, my, Byakuya is that why you left so quickly?"

"I-I," Byakuya stuttered as his face turned pink. His face darkened to red as he heard footsteps nearing him. "I apologize for my behavior."

"Nonsense," Jushiro replied behind him. Byakuya tensed as a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling it upward. He shivered as he felt a tongue gently lapping the cum from his hand. A small moan sounded as Jushiro let go and lifted his other hand. "Byakuya, did I do that when I touched your tail?"

"Y-yes," Byakuya replied shyly looking anywhere but the prince's face. He inhaled sharply as his chin was pinched between a finger and a thumb and turned to look at the handsome man. "P-please let me sleep. I am tired from today's activities."

"Very well, but if I am the cause of something like this again, then tell me and I shall take care of it," Jushiro whispered indicating the come on the other hand before licking it away. "Sleep well Byakuya."

"I-I shall try," Byakuya replied looking at the ground. He curled back into a ball as he heard Jushiro leave. The prince smiled at the taste of Byakuya on his tongue. 'I wonder how long it will take for him to realize,' Jushiro thought happily. He went down to dinner and ate absentmindedly as he thought of Byakuya. After the food was gone he returned to his room and smiled gently as he saw the ball at the end of his bed. Jushiro carefully placed a soft kiss on Byakuya's forehead.  
"Goodnight Byakuya," Jushiro whispered as he climbed into bed. He dreamed of his adorable neko.

* * *

Okay guys hope you liked it, but please give me feed back. I like feed back. Give it to me please!


	3. Happy Birthday

Voila chapter three. I hope you all likes it and it's lemonyness. Anyway, I don't own Bleach just my ideas. Read Review and Enjoy.

Haikha- thank you so much for your support! And hurry back to the internet and its randomness!

* * *

Byakuya woke with a start as he fell off of the bed with a loud thud. He looked back a Jushiro and smiled as he found him still sound asleep. He carefully crawled over to the window and looked at the crescent moon. He felt content to sit with his arms on the windowsill and gaze at the moon. His ears perked as he heard slight shuffling from the bed. He turned and saw Jushiro staring at him sleepily. "Did I wake you Jushiro-sama?"

"Not at all Byakuya. I always wake up at this time for a while then return to bed. May I ask why you are up at this time?"

"I-I fell out of bed," Byakuya replied looking back out the window. He tensed as a small weight was added to his shoulders. He looked to see a thin blanket draped around his shoulders. He pulled the blanket tighter around his body as he continued to stare at the distant orb of light. He gasped as he felt Jushiro sit behind him. "J-Jushiro-sama?"

"I-I just want to look at the moon with you. Is that alright?" Jushiro replied smiling. Byakuya nodded and turned back to look out the window. They sat like this for what seemed like hours to Byakuya until he fell asleep again. When he woke up he was returned to his circle of blankets on the bed. He looked around to find Jushiro gone. Then the door opened. "Ah, Byakuya, you are awake. I was just bringing you some food."

"Thank you Jushiro-sama," Byakuya replied watching as the prince put the food on the table. "Jushiro-sama, why have yo kept me here all this time?"

"I like having you around. Besides, today is the one year you've been here," Jushiro said smiling widely. Byakuya looked at him in surprise as he left. "Please eat then you can come horse back riding with me."

"Very well, I shall eat and meet you at the stables," Byakuya replied monotone. He smiled slightly when Jushiro clapped and left. He ate most of the food and dressed for riding. Byakuya walked down and smiled as he saw Jushiro with two horses waiting for him. He thanked the prince and mounted one horse. They rode all over the land. When the horses got tired Jushiro and Byakuya found a small pond in a meadow. They sat in shape under some trees. Byakuya smiled as they talked. "Jushiro-sama, today is your birthday is it not?"

"Yes, but I won't have a party in honor of myself. I think that's very selfish," Jushiro replied matter of factually. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the sentence. "What about your birthday Byakuya? When is it?"

"January 31," Byakuya answered. Jushiro looked at him wide eyed causing Byakuya discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me. Now I have missed your birthday," Jushiro replied seriously. Byakuya smiled at the man. "Why are you smiling?"

"No one has made such a fuss over missing my birthday," Byakuya replied smiling still. He gasped as Jushiro leaned closer to him. "Jushiro-sama?"

"You look beautiful when you smile Byakuya. You should do it more often," Jushiro answered as he leaned. Byakuya froze as he felt lips connect with his. He leaned back until his back hit a tree. Jushiro gently kissed Byakuya's cheek as he backed into the tree. "I apologize. I should not have kissed you without your permission. Please forgive me."

"Jushiro-sama, I," Byakuya started but stopped as something spooked the horses. Byakuya jumped up and looked around. He saw nothing and sat down. "Jushiro-sama, the truth is I am fine with that. If you want to kiss me you may. You do not need permission."

"Really?" Jushiro asked happily. Byakuya nodded as his face went pink. He inhaled sharply as he was pushed to the tree behind him and gently kissed. Byakuya moaned as Jushiro licked his lips asking for entrance. Byakuya happily opened his mouth allowing the kiss to deepen. A loud moan sounded as Jushiro broke the kiss and nipped a line down the pale neck. "Byakuya, I-I want you."

"N-not here. Please," Byakuya panted as his shirt was pulled to expose his collar bone. Jushiro latched onto the sensitive area biting the skin. "J-Jushiro-sama, please, home. Ahhh."

"But, I need to have you Byakuya. I need you now," Jushiro growled as he lifted Byakuya's shirt over his head. Moans filled the air as Jushiro nipped and licked a path to a pert nipple. "Byakuya, please let me."

"Ju-Jushiro-s-sama more," Byakuya moaned as Jushiro suckled one of his nipples and pinched the other. He moaned louder as he tail was grabbed and stroked. "Ahh, please, take me."

"Byakuya, so beautiful," Jushiro whispered against the other's chest. They both moaned as they connected in a deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Byakuya lost as his erection was palmed through his pants. Jushiro carefully pulled Byakuya's pants open to expose the straining erection. He kissed a small path from Byakuya's pale chest to his straining erection. Jushiro flicked his tongue over the tip making the neko moan. A small moan sounded as Jushiro took his member into his mouth. He moaned causing vibrations on Byakuya's cock. "J-Jushiro-sa-sama, more please," Byakuya begged as he neared his climax. Jushiro swallowed as hot cum filled his mouth. "Jushiro-sama."

"Byakuya I am not going to be able to hold back," Jushiro panted as he crawled up to those soft lips. Jushiro yelped as he was turned onto his back. "Byakuya?"

"I can not hold back either," Byakuya replied straddling Jushiro's stomach. He turned around and leaned to the straining erection being confined by Jushiro's pants. Jushiro saw stars as he felt the cool air then the wet heat of Byakuya's mouth take in his hard member. He smirked as an idea came to him. Byakuya slid his tongue over the head of the erection in his mouth he hummed sending vibrations coursing through Jushiro's cock. He panted heavily and moaned as he felt his pants pulled down exposing his round bottom and tail to the cool air. Byakuya's breath hitched as he felt a tongue and a finger press into his entrance. He continued licking and sucking at the erection in his mouth until a finger brushed a spot making his vision blur. He pulled his mouth away reluctantly. "T-there again."

"Oh," Jushiro replied smiling seeing the lusty look Byakuya gave him. He pushed his fingers back to that spot as his erection was swallowed. "Byakuya, enough."

"But," Byakuya started. He stopped as Jushiro crooked a finger beckoning him towards Jushiro's face. "I need you. Now."

"Very well Byakuya," Jushiro replied flipping them. He grabbed one of Byakuya's legs and wrapped it around his hip and the other over his shoulder. He pushed slowly into the tight heat making both of them moan. Jushiro waited as he fully entered the tight hole. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Byakuya's soft tail wrap around one of his legs. They moaned together as Jushiro pulled out and pushed back in. They continued their slow pace kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. "Byakuya, God, so tight. So hot."

"J-Jushiro-sama, more, need more," Byakuya moaned as Jushiro licked his neck. He immediately thrust with more force and speed. Byakuya all but screamed his name as he pounded that spot. "Oh, God. J-Jushiro-s-sama! Close, so close!"

"Yes, yes! Oh Byakuya!" Jushiro yelled as he felt Byakuya tighten around him. He let go of both of beautiful the legs and grabbed Byakuya's tail and weeping erection. As soon as his hands closed Byakuya came screaming Jushiro's name. The sudden tightness sent Jushiro over as he thrust as deep as possible into the neko and came. "Byakuya, love, I-I love you."

"Happy birthday Jushiro-sama, I love you," Byakuya replied pulling the prince's face to a soft kiss. They separated reluctantly to redress. Byakuya turned to look at his love as he pulled his pants back on. "J-Jushiro-sama, I think we should go back home now. It is well past lunch time."

"So it is, but I have had something much more enjoyable than food," Jushiro replied hugging the blushing beauty. "Byakuya, please stay with me forever."

"Of course," Byakuya replied happily. He kissed Jushiro gently and smiled. The pair mounted their horses and started for the castle. Byakuya smiled as Jushiro silently challenged him to a race. Immediately the pair sent the horses running full speed for the castle. Jushiro smiled as he pulled ahead slightly. He looked to the side smiling at Byakuya who returned the smile. They both kept their eyes locked until Byakuya suddenly fell off his horse. Jushiro rode back to where he had fallen and jumped off his horse.

"BYAKUYA!?" Jushiro yelled as he saw the man laying on the ground. He ran over as gasped as he saw an arrow in the pale shoulder as well as his ears flat against his head and tail twitching back and forth. "No! Byakuya, speak to me, please."

"I shall be fine. But we must get home before they come," Byakuya replied sitting up. Jushiro nodded picking up Byakuya returning to his horse. They rode back faster than Byakuya thought possible. "Jushiro-sama, I should tell you about myself before I endanger you as well."

"What are you talking about?" Jushiro asked as they arrived at their destination. "Does this have to do with the people who shot you?"

"Yes, it is my family. I never told you my sure name. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. The banished prince of the Kuchikis," Byakuya explained quietly as he was carried.

"I've hid from them for a very long time now. But I do not know what they want from me anymore."

"Then I shall stop them no matter what," Jushiro replied smiling and kissing Byakuya. He gently put his lover down on a bed and servants tended to him immediately. "I shall return shortly."

"Jushiro-sama, don't leave me. Please," Byakuya begged. The prince only smiled and walked out of the room. "Be safe."


	4. Return

Thank you to Red CrOw and Haikha for following this story so far. It makes me happy to have you following my writings. I don't own Bleach, just the ideas I come up with. Love you all. Sorry for the short chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Byakuya woke up as he heard someone coming near. He smiled when he saw Jushiro's smiling face. He blinked and his happy lover was gone. Instead there was a strange short person with dark hair and two long braids. "Lord Kuchiki, you are coming with me."

"Who are you?" Byakuya demanded as he was picked up strangely. The person was strong despite their height. Judging from the voice his kidnapper was a woman. "Jushiro-sama!"

"Silence," she whispered harshly as she pulled his arm hurting his already injured shoulder. Byakuya cried out in pain as she pulled harder. "Be quiet or else I shall dislocate your arm."

"What do you want with me?" Byakuya asked as she started to jump away. 'A ninja, she must be who they sent after me,' Byakuya thought furiously. He struggled to escape from her grasp, but failed as she held onto his shoulder instead of his arm sending pain through his whole right side. He struggled to stay conscious as he was carried away. Eventually he passed out from the pain in his arm. When he awoke he was in a soft bed with a wool blanket. He sat up and winced as pain moved swiftly through his arm. He looked around to find himself in his old room. He jumped as the door opened. His old servant with vibrant red hair, tanned skin, tribal markings, sculpted muscles and amber eyes walked in and bowed. "Renji?"

"Yes, my lord?" the red haired man answered.

"Why am I here?" Byakuya asked looking at the man as he poured water and handed it to him.

"I am unsure sir, but I shall inform them you are awake," Renji replied bowing again. Byakuya sighed as the man left him alone with his water. Byakuya jumped again as the door flew open and a man with gray hair, wrinkls of old age, a grey mustache and slate gray eyes walked in briskly. He stood in front of Byakuya and frowned. The younger flinched as a hand met his face. Byakuya slowly touched the burning cheek.

"You insolent little brat," Ginrei shouted as his hand returned to Byakuya's face. "How dare you avoid us like this. You were told to come back here, yet you disobeyed. Why?"

"I saw no point in returning, you have father and mother who could produce a new heir for you so I was unneeded," Byakuya replied monotone. He dared not look at his outraged grandfather for fear of the hand returning to his face. He gasped as his face was jerked to look at his grand father.

"They have died of sickness. You are the only one who can take the throne. And you shall or you shall die," Ginrei threatened. Byakuya felt his heart tear at the news. As well at the fact that he my never see Jushiro again.

"What if I gave you an heir with another woman. Would you leave me be then?" Byakuya asked monotone. His grandfather stood back and looked at him. "Yes, but this woman must be part of a noble family. She must have a male heir. Only then will we be satisfied," Ginrei replied quickly. He turned and left the room. Byakuya felt tears fall to his hands. 'I do not want to do this,' Byakuya thought sadly. He slowly fell asleep and dreamed of a meadow and Jushiro. He woke as he was lightly tapped. He sat up and turned to see who woke him from such a dream. "Renji, why are you here?" he asked looking at him curiously. "I think I have found a woman who could help you. Her name is princess Soi Feing. She is willing to help," Renji replied quickly. Byakuya smiled happily. "Thank you Renji," Byakuya sighed. "In the mean time I need you to deliver a letter."

"To whom sir?" Renji replied curiously.


	5. Back

Jushiro pace back and forth as he worried about his lover. It had been months since his disapperance and no trance of him was found. "Byakuya, where are you?"

"Jushiro-sama," Kiyone squeaked. He turned and smiled. "We still have not found him with in this kingdom. But someone said they saw him in the next kingdom over. Shall we search for him there?"  
"Yes, but be discreet about it," Jushiro replied sighing. He looked out the window at the bright cresant moon. "Please be safe."

"Byakuya come," Ginrei ordered. Byakuya stepped forward and bowed. "You are fortunate that she has had a son. You are free to leave."

"Thank you grandfather," Byakuya replied monotone. He ran to see Soi Feing before he left. The neko smiled as he walked in quietly. "Thank you."

"Of course," she replied nodding her head. He looked carefully at the small baby and smiled. "You should leave now, before he changes his mind."

"I shall. Again, thank you," Byakuya responded happily. He left quickly in the direction of Jushiro's kingdom. He felt a small smile spread across his face. He blinked and held his hand up to block the rising sun. In the distance he could see the outline of a large castle.

"Jushiro-sama, come we must head to the carrige. Or we shall be late," Sentaro reminded. Jushiro turned and nodded. He looked out the window before turning to the door. "Is something wrong? You look troubled."

"I am worried about Byakuya," Jushiro replied sadly. Sentaro nodded as he ushered out the prince. They both jumped as someone came racing up to them. "Kiyone? Why did you come running up to us like this?"

"OUTSIDE! BYAKUYA IS OUTSIDE!" Kiyone shrieked. Jushiro smiled wildly and ran past her. "Jushiro-sama!"

"Byakuya, Byakuya, he is alright. That makes me so happy. So happy," Jushiro mumbled as he ran. He stopped as he came out the front gate and saw a horse slowly trotting towards him. Upon that horse was Byakuya. He looked so beautiful. "Byakuya!"

"Jushiro," the other yelled back as he dismounted. They stood looking at each other for what felt like hours before they ran into each other's arms. Jushiro held the man for dear life fearing if he let go he'd be gone. "Oh, Jushiro, I've missed you."

"Byakuya," Jushiro replied looking at him then embracing him again. He let go to speak again.

"Jushiro, we do not have time for this. What are you doing?" a woman asked getting out of the carriage. She was fair skinned and had red hair. She looked at them and scoffed. "Who is this?"

"This is Byakuya, Chizuru. So I must apologize, but I shall not marry you," Jushiro replied happily. His lover turned to him in horror. "It was my parents. But you are here so I shall not marry her. If I were to marry it would be to you Byakuya."

"Was that your way of asking?" Byakuya asked relieved. He smiled as Jushiro nodded and cleared his throat.

"Byakuya will you marry me?" Jushiro asked getting on one knee and kissing the pale hand in his grasp.

* * *

Sorry it was short again. But I'll be gone for a bit so yeah. Sorry. Hope you like it.


	6. The Answer

Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. School work sucks. Anyway here is the new chapter. Read review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the idea for this story.

* * *

_"Byakuya will you marry me?"_

"I-I, of course Jushiro," Byakuya replied stunned. Jushiro stood, grabbing Byakuya's waist and lifted him in a small circle. "But who is this woman?"

"My parents wanted me to marry her," Jushiro replied looking at the ground. "We were about to head to her kingdom to meet her parents. But I shall not, seeing as you are here. I was so worried about you and I missed you."

"NO! No, no, no, you are my prince Jushiro. You can not just cast me aside for some man after an engagement of seven months. You are to marry me!" the woman shouted. Byakuya flinched at the high pitched noises. Jushiro raised his hand in turn silencing her. She looked at him confused. "I-I do not understand. Why would you choose him over me?"

"Because I love him," Jushiro replied turning to Byakuya. He sighed in happiness as Byakuya did. They gazed at each others eyes happily. They both frowned as the angered woman stepped down from the carriage. She walked over to them and waited. Jushiro turned to her annoyed. "Is there something else you want?"

"I want to get married," Chizuru yelled angrily. She glared at the pair and huffed. Jushiro shrugged and apologized as she sighed and climbed into the carriage. Immediately it took off and was out of sight. Jushiro turned and looked at Byakuya's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Byakuya nodded still smiling. He sighed as a smile spread across his face. They hugged each other tightly sharing a chaste kiss. Then Jushiro reluctantly pulled away from his lover and looked at his eyes. "Byakuya, I know this sounds desperate, but I need you now."

"I understand Jushiro. I feel the same. I have missed you these past few months. I need you as well. But please, on your bed this time," Byakuya retorted jokingly. Jushiro laughed as he nodded and picked up his smiling neko. Quicker than he could even think of it Jushiro found himself carrying Byakuya to his room. The neko grunted as he was dropped on the large bed in the corner. "Jushiro, please hurry."

"Patients love. I need to go slowly," Jushiro replied smiling. Byakuya frowned.

"Jushiro, if you do not hurry, I will climb on top of you instead and ride you. And you will not be allowed to move," Byakuya threatened. Jushiro smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Byakuya's and leaned back pulling his lover above him. The neko smiled as he leaned down to Jushiro's face kissing him gently. Byakuya smiled as Jushiro held onto his shoulders holding him in place. They separated reluctantly and gazed at each other lustfully. Byakuya smiled and sucked on three of his fingers making them slick with saliva. He pulled them out of his mouth with a small pop. Jushiro watched with a tortured look as Byakuya slowly pushed his fingers into his entrance. He smiled as Byakuya pulled his fingers out and pushed against his erection. "Ready?"

"Of course love. I'll always be ready for you," Jushiro replied sitting up to Kiss Byakuya. He whimpered as he was pushed back to the bed. Byakuya slowly pushed back onto the erection making Jushiro moan. "Byakuya. Please more."

"Yes," Byakuya responded as he felt Jushiro's cock push that spot making his vision blur. He pushed himself up and dropped back down slowly making the man under him growl at the slow pace. Jushiro held back the urge to thrust into the tight heat above him as Byakuya started to increase the pace. He groaned as Byakuya bounced faster above him clenching slightly against his erection. Byakuya smiled as Jushiro held still and did not move to touch his body. "Jushiro, you can move now. You've been a good boy."

"Oh, thank God," Jushiro breathed as he threw caution to the wind as he grabbed Byakuya's hips and thrust forcefully into his love. They both moaned as their thrusts and bouncing matched in force and speed. "So, tight."

"Jushiro," Byakuya moaned loudly as a particularly hard thrust hit his sweet spot. His stomach coiled and heated as he felt a hand wrap around his leaking erection. He smacked it away shaking his head. "No, I only want to come from your cock inside me. Please Jushiro, let me come from just your cock."

"As you wish my love," Jushiro whispered sitting up. He stopped Byakuya from moving and pulled the pale legs around his waist. The neko looked at him curiously as he was lifted off of the bed and forced to the cold wall making him shiver. He moaned loudly as Jushiro bit his neck and sucked on it. Byakuya moaned louder as Jushiro thrust into him forcefully pushing him to the wall. Loud moans escaped them both as Jushiro felt Byakuya's nails running down his back as he kissed him. "Byakuya, I love you."

"I love you too Jushiro," Byakuya replied. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm tear through his body making him yell loudly. Jushiro pushed himself as deep as he could into Byakuya and came as he felt the tight heat grow even tighter. "J-Jushiro, thank you so much for letting me work here for you."

"It's a decision I'll never regret my love," Jushiro replied laying Byakuya next to him. He smiled as the other purred when his ears were stroked gently. "You are so cute."

"Thank you Jushiro," Byakuya responded sleepily. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep cradled against Jushiro's chest. Jushiro smiled as he felt the neko cuddle against him further. "I'll never let you leave again."

* * *

I'll try to update sooner this time. Sorry for the wait again. Thank you all for reading!


	7. Together

A moan sounded as Byakuya felt the cool breeze over his exposed body. He blinked and frowned as he saw no one in the room. The neko sighed and climbed carefully out of bed and put on his robe. Suddenly the door flew open and Byakuya jumped onto the bed with his ears flat and eyes widened. "Who?"

"Byakuya, are you alright?" came the calming voice of his prince. The brunet kept off the bed and into his fiancé's arms. "Did I frighten you?"

"Unintentionally, yes. But now you are back and holding me," he answered nuzzling the silverett's chin. A smile spread as Jushiro felt the soft ears and hair on his chin and throat. "Jushiro, will you have me now?"

"I would love nothing better than to have you right now, however, we must get you fitted for your clothing. Now, I am going to put you down," the prince responded as he walked over and set the younger on the bed. "Instead, I'll satisfy you this way."

"Jushiro," the lost prince whispered as he felt a mouth envelope his hard erection. He sighed as he felt a tongue swirl around his length before pushing into the slit. Jushiro bobbed his head and hummed as he took the member deeper in his throat. Another moan sounded as Byakuya's fingers carded through the silver tresses. Suddenly the hands were pulling at his hair in a vain attempt to remove him as the hot liquid filled his mouth. "Jushiro, thank you."

"Anytime. Now, we must go," the prince declared pulling his fiance up to his feet. He dressed and they walked out of the room and into another. They stood until the door opened and the royal tailor walked in. He began measuring Byakuya. Hours later they emerged from the room and walked to the dining room.

"I still dislike the fittings," Byakuya declared as he sat. Jushiro smiled at him and sat as well.

"I find your pouting adorable my love," the older declared with a smile. He looked down as food was placed in front of him. "Eat, we have a long day if everything goes as planned."

"What on earth are you speaking of?" the younger asked as he carefully ate his hot breakfast. He looked at his fiance and waited for an answer.

"We are to go and see the villagers. Then have a ride around the grounds and finally come home and you will meet my mother and father," the prince explained happily as he ate. Byakuya tensed as he thought of meeting the king and queen who would undoubtably dislike him. He pushed the remains of his food around until his lover finally looked at him. "Byakuya? What troubles you?"

"I do not know what to do when I meet your parents. As far as I was concerned I recall them wishing for you to marry a princess. What if they do not like me because of my ears and tail?" Byakuya asked as he set the fork down. He stared intently at the plate. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up into the caring green eyes. "I am scared."

"I understand my love, but I promise that no matter what I will always love you and come back to you. You must understand that no matter what any member of my family says I will not leave you. I will always come vavk to you," the Prince responded happily. He leaned down and placed a gentle caring kiss on the neko's forehead. "I love you."

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating and the short chapter, but i lost my motivations for this story.


End file.
